


I missed you today

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what this is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Just Sander and Robbe being in love
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	I missed you today

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A little thing to make some of my readers wait for an update, sorry this is probably not perfect,  
> some words might be missing and stuff but I don't have the energy to read this...
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy this  
> I'll let you read❤

Today, Sander picked up Robbe from school. He knows how hard Mondays are for him and a surprise once in a while is always good. Maybe he also wanted to find an excuse to spend some time with Robbe. They’ve spent the entire weekend together, yet that doesn’t prevent Sander from missing Robbe. He is waiting patiently in front of his boyfriend’s high school.

He leans against a wall, still waiting for his love. He starts seeing people coming out of the school. He then hears this beautiful laugh. And he knows right away who’s it is. He smiles to himself, thinking that he gets to hear this beautiful sound every day. And he can already imagine this smile on Robbe’s face, the one that makes him happier than anything else.

He sees him, with this caramel sweatshirt that suits him so well. Sander bought it to Robbe on their trip last week. School was starting to get a little overwhelming for Robbe and Sander needed to spend some time out of his house. They decided they’d go to Brussels for some reason. A destination they had never really thought or even talked about. They simply wanted to get away. And the place didn’t really matter as long as they were together. They had stopped in a shop and Sander immediately knew it would suit him. It was just a hoodie, yes but a hoodie full of memories and hidden messages.

Robbe passes by, he hasn’t seen him yet, so Sander takes his chance, he puts his arms around his waist and Robbe doesn’t even have the time to jump he’s already kissing him.

The boys in front of the couple roll their eyes but the happy boyfriends couldn’t care less. They’re happy, other people can judge them, laugh at them, they don’t care. The only thing they need is the love from one another.

After some time Robbe starts, his eyes blissed “Hi! What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know I just wanted to hang out with you” Sander pouted. “I missed you today”

“Sander we saw each other yesterday, how could you already miss me?”

Sander frowns “I miss you as soon as you’re not next to me anymore, what are you talking about”

“pfff” Robbe smiles, and to be honest, he feels the same way. It’s crazy how Robbe was so serious about school last year and now one of the only things he can think about in class is Sander. He’s not even sorry. What a beautiful person to think about honestly. “So, where are we going to hang out?” Robbe asks, forgetting there’s an actual world around them.

“You’ll see; I made you a little surprise.” Robbe looks at him with those eyes. The ones telling him how much he loves him, only with a glance.

“Let’s go” Robbe says then pecks Sander’s lips “Bye guys!”

They start walking hand in hand. They talk about anything and everything, about their days, they don’t really care about the subject of the conversation. The only thing that matters is that both of them are happy. What really matters is that they’re next to each other. They’ve lived far away from each other for so long that it seems insane now, even if they can still feel the pain that it was going through all of this without being able to physically be with each other. The ache that it was to hear each other’s voices but no being able to feel the vibration of those.

They arrive at a park and Sander has a mischievous smile on his face. “So, ice cream?”

“You’re being serious?” Robbe asks in disbelief.

“Yeah of course” Sander kisses his cheek. “Let’s make this one a happy memory, shall we?”

Robbe and him had talked about it during their long talks at night. He had revealed that he gave too much importance to details. He talked about how he could not enjoy ice crem anymore because the last time he had eaten some it was the day his dad left his mom. Sander really wanted to do this for him. He remembered and thought about it.

Every time Robbe said to himself that he couldn’t be happier to have Sander as a boyfriend, the boy found a way to amplify this feeling.

They sat on a sort of towel Sander had put on the ground. The older by left Robbe alone for some time, to order the ice creams then he came back with two beautiful cornets.

“Are you a vanilla or a chocolate kind if person?” Sander asks but cut Robbe when he tried to answer “Well, it’s clear that you fell for my bleached hair, so vanilla” He said with a big smile. Robbe chuckled.

They spend some time there, appreciation the sunset, kissing, they actually kiss a lot, they hug. At some point, Robbe is so relaxed that he falls asleep in Sander’s arms. The boy is so grateful to know a kind of love like this one. Robbe feels the same as him, with the same intensity. It reminds him of those times when he felt like he was too much. Robbe had helped him heal from this, so it was his turn to help, to make Robbe realize that every time he felt like he was a burden when growing up, it wasn’t his fault. And moments like this one will always be appreciated with him. As long as he’s with the right person. At some point this afternoon, Sander tagged Robbe in a story and the boy, too focused in the love they were sharing at the time didn’t even see it. So, when he wakes up and sees it he says “you’re so in love”

And Sander replies “Altijd”

**Author's Note:**

> So....was it bad or really really bad?  
> Yes these are the only to options lol, I know this is nothing and it's mostly bad stuff but I thought it could make some people smile  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated but I get it if you didn't like this lol  
> Love you, stay safe, wear a mask❤  
> See you soon


End file.
